Harry's Strange Family
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: After Voldemort murdered Harry's parents, he was taken in by an unknown family member, who is a vampiress. After he comes of age to go to school, he will be faced with a difficult decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I do not own anything, and this is loosely set in Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>It was a chilly night, in the township of Surrey, England. A figure bent over a human as it fed off the blood. The vampiress compelled the human to go home in a drunken stupor. A call on the spirit winds chilled her heart. Something happened to her bloodline, tucking a strand of red hair behind one ear the woman forced her face to return to normal.<p>

The vampiress couldn't help the unnatural calling of a blood-ties, she didn't really pay court to her human kin, because she didn't wish for them to know she was still among the humans, she was a three hundred year old member of the undead society, those who were of vampiric nature.

This vampiress tended to keep track of her human kin, even if she didn't come calling on them. Unless she claimed distant kinship, she followed the call of blood-kin.

"It can't be true? What they are saying about the Potters?" a voice questions

"Sadly it is." an age rough voice answered

The vampiress shadow stalked her quarry and hid as she listened in about some boy who defeated a dark lord, and they were placing him with his Aunt.

The vampiress bit her lip as she decided on what to do. Should she just leave or announce her presence and her claim her kin-ship to the family that lived here.

"But you can't leave Harry here, these are the worse muggles, I've ever seen." The first voice protested

The vampiress counted the pros and cons before stepping out into the moonlight. "Say, what if there was another alternative?"

"What alternative he has no other living kin left."

"Living, but what of the undead? Say someone who has kinship with the family here?" the vampiress questions

The pair looked over to where the voice came from "Undead but the vampire-kin very interact with the living and most don't acknowledge their kin as well." The old man said.

"Unless they are of magical descent." The vampiress answers, "Besides what would I say, 'Hello, could you please invite me in because that is the custom among the vampiric.' That won't work, and you know it."

"True but the lineage would be hundreds of years old." The elder wizard replies, "And even then how would you know of the kin to the Evans?"

"Because I started that line." The vampiress answers

The two magic users stared in shock then slow moved closer to peer at the vampires.

"Please come closer so that we can speak more clearly." the wizard asked.

"Albus, she looks just like…." The female gasped

"I know…" Albus replied

"In case you're wondering, I'm not thirsty, or hungry." The vampiress commented

The two magicals gave a slight sigh " Please let us introduce ourselves. I am Albus Dumbledore." And raise his hand the witch.

"And I'm Minerva McGonagall. And you are?"

"I know who you are Dumbledore, just because I am anti-social among both our kinds, doesn't mean, I don't have contacts, I'm friendly too." the vampiress answers, "My name is Lillith Evans."

"I meant no disrespect lady Evans." Albus bowed to her.

"Just Lillith. I am no lady." Lillith replies

"Of course now, Lillith, are you truly willing to take young Harry in to your care." Dumbledore

"Those two aside from the older male, I must admit, I am ashamed to have in my family." Lillith replies, "And they are really horrid, I meant them from time to time."

Just as Albus was about to speak all three heard the roar of a motor above them.

Lillith's vampiric hearted stopped cold at the sight of the flying motorcycle and the large male driving it.

"Ahh and speaking of Harry here he comes now."

Lillith blinked and felt herself drawn to the bundle in the large human's arm.

The huge man walked over to the trio with a broad smile on his face "Professors, it's good to see you well here he is."

"We have slightly altered our plans for young Harry." Albus states, taking the boy and passing him to Lillith.

The giant turned to face the other woman for the first time and his face paled. "Sir, h-h-how is this possible Lily's dead how is she here?"

"I am not Lily; let's just say I'm a long lost relative." Lillith answers, staring down at her many times great-grandson.

Hagrid looked over to Albus, his face still with a look of worry etched upon it

Out of habit, Lillith lightly touched the fresh wound with her finger, and brought her finger to her lips; she tasted the blood and found it disgusting, which is a first for her. She knew she could raise the boy without fear of turning him into a meal.

The baby in her arms just smiled and reached up to touch her face.

Lillith smiled as well, "It's chilly; I think I should be going."

Dumbledore changed the name on the envelope that he had planned to leave with Harry on the doorstep, a passed to Lillith, "This explains everything that has transpired tonight."

"Well it seems Harry has taken a liking to you Lillith." McGonagall said with a smile.

Lillith nods, "I suppose it's because his mother and I look alike, if I may I will tell him, I am his mother's twin sister until he is old enough to understand what my relation to him truly is." she turned and started walking off with the year old child in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillith grinned as she held Harry in her lap as she drove out of surrey, she owned a Ferrari, came with being immortal, being rich and investing in the right trades. She took the highway, and drove until taking an exit; two hours later, she turned off onto a cobblestone driveway.

She parked her car and pulled Harry out she smiled and settled him in to her arms.

Lillith walked up to the door, now if this was someone else's house, she would have to be invited in, so she could pass the threshold, but this was her house.

"Good hunt?" asks a voice on the upper landing.

Lillith bared her fangs, "How did you get in here?"

"Now now you gave me an open invite to your home long ago."

Lillith brought Harry closer to her chest, as she glared at her visitor; she closed the door, and started up the stairs, to the bedchambers.

"What now you're bringing snacks home to?" Lillith's unwelcome visitor asks

"He's not a snack!" Lillith hissed, "If you must know, he's my grandson." She turned to look at her visitor, "If you must be here, go up to the attic, and see if you can't find anything that resembles a crib?"

"Fine, but I still don't why all the trouble shouldn't he be with his parents." Lillith's unwelcome visitor answers

"You want me to kill him?" Lillith questions, "Because that's the only way he's going to be with them."

The man stopped half way up the stairs. "What, how?"

Lillith motioned for silence, the child had fallen asleep, she moved silently into her bedroom, and placed the sleeping child on the bed, and arranged the pillows in a way, so that he wouldn't fall off the bed.

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute with the crib, I hope and you will explain this mess to me."

Lillith nods, and watched her child sleep until her unwelcome visitor came back.

Lillith watched harry sleep nestled in the cocoon she made for him. A short time later, her unwanted guest returned with an old style crib in his hands.

Lillith wrinkled her nose, "I'll never understand why I am attached to my old world things. But it will do for now," she went to her closet and got down blankets to make the crib more comfortable. Once she was finished, she transfers Harry from her bed into the crib. She exited the room. She went into the kitchen, got out a bottle of brandy, and poured herself and her guest a glass full.

The two entered the living room and sat down. "So now tell me what in the name of shadows is going on."

"You know that we're not the only supernatural creatures in the world? There is the wizarding world, well apparently this dark lord got it into his head that child upstairs will be his downfall." Lillith explained then explained what happen two hours ago.

"Of all the narcissistic egotistical things, I ever heard of." He then spent the next ten minutes cursing in Russia and mandarin.

"Nikolai shut it." Lillith hissed

"I don't see how you're so calm this dog is Hitler all over again." Nikolai hissed back.

"Because I have someone else to think of now, and I will promise you this, if any come to harm that boy upstairs, I will gladly sink my fangs into their necks." Lillith responses in a deathly calm voice.

"You and me both you're not caring for that child by yourself." Nikolai states

"Yes, unless you're planning to turn your stay into a permanent one? I mean, I range far to hunt, so that I don't cause suspicion." Lillith answers, she was anti-social but some vampires like Nikolai wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Like you don't know the answer already it will take me a day to move in then we'll be set to raise young harry in to a fine young man." Nikolai replies

Lillith just shook her head "Why do you even care, Nikolai? He's not family to you and our relationship hasn't been for almost a century."

Nikolai's smoldered as he stared at Lillith, "I still care about you."

"Nick, you drive me nuts with your logic sometimes." Lillith states

"At least I have fun." Nikolai replies, he stood up, "I'll be back before dawn."

"Fine, just don't wake him up when you come back and bring so milk and baby food as well." Lillith spoke as she stood up.

"And it starts." Nikolai laughed as he sprinted from the house.

"Ugh, that man what did I ever see in him in the first place that over sized kid." Lillith shook her head as she went up and started to clean up a one of the bedrooms.

* * *

><p>DarkPriestess66: I seem to remember the Salvatores owning the house they lived in before signing the deed over, so I'm guessing vampires can own property if its inherited. And I doubt the wizarding world's magic can affect vampires, I think that is a different type of magic.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Lillith was holding Harry as she spoke on the phone.

"Look, I don't care how much it costs; I'm turning this dump into a bed and breakfast." Lillith states into the phone, "Aside for the fact that the family that is running it, will be permanent fixtures for the foreseeable future."

"But miss the regulations are very strict, you need the town's approval first and then bring the house up to code as well." The voice on the other end whined to her.

Lillith held the phone with her shoulder and leafed though a packet of papers, "I have town approval, and before I end up asking for your boss, you will comply with what I am asking."

"Yes, ma'am; if you have approval then we can get started by the end of the week." the voice over the phone replied

"Get contractors out here tomorrow." Lillith states as she hung up and wanted to beat something up, she went about getting Harry's breakfast ready.

Harry was giggling in her arms as Nikolai was warming some milk for Harry.

"Take him, will you? I need to go down into the cellar." Lillith requests, ever since Harry woke up he has been getting used to the strange person that was near the woman who cared for him.

"Sure, his bottle ready anyway. Come on you, little snack, past time to feed ya." Nikolai states, Harry fussed at the bottle before Nikolai got him to start drinking.

Lillith groaned, "By the time, he knows what we really are, he's not going to like that nickname." She headed down into the area where the cellar door was out, like all old world manors, they had a trap door leading to the cellar, only this one contained a refrigerator that held blood donation packets. She returned with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice concerned

"Stockpile is low." Lillith answers as she got down two glasses and poured the packets into the glasses, she saluted Nikolai with one before handing it to him.

He took the glass "So how do you normally stock up again or do you want to take turns hunting."

"Black Market, I think some of the humans assume that I'm obsessed with vampires not that I am one." Lillith answers

"Well that's better than what I had to do." He laughed at the memory.

"Knock off the blood bank or did you just sneak inside and feast?" Lillith asks as she took a sip, it wasn't as good as a fresh tapped vein, but it will do.

"Let's just say for a few years, I couldn't go near the Red Cross." Nikolai answers

"So that was you! The papers said a deranged person broke into the bank, but if you read between the lines, it's a vampire that did it." Lillith mocked sighed

"Yes, it was me, don't rub it in. I forgot about those blasted electronic locks." Nikolai confirmed

"Better then torches and pitch forks." Lillith replied, "I think humans these days are a lot dumber than they were when they hunted witches, werewolves, and vampires." Her eyebrows furrowed as she heard something. She knew that the letter said that whoever shared blood with Harry would be protected from all harm while he was underage, so what was that sound? Her fangs extended as her protective nature of someone, she cared about might be in danger. She stalked off, as if on the hunt.

"Harry, let's go upstairs and play okay." He said as he scooped him up to leave.

Lillith slowing checked the entire house, and then went outside; the sun didn't bother her if she had on her protective pendant necklace. As she searched around the house and found what seemed to be as set of boxes all addressed to her.

"What the hell is this?" Lillith hissed

From the doorway of the house, she heard "what is it, Lillith?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking the same question." Lillith answers

"Well does it say where it's from?"

"It doesn't." Lillith growled

"Well then it's got to be those magical people then is there a letter or something?"

Lillith couldn't tell, she wanted to strangle Nikolai and whoever sent this. Just then she heard another pop near here house. She sprinted to the house, her fangs bared.

As she neared the house, she saw Nikolai holding Albus against the wall getting ready to strike.

"Nikolai, drop him." Lillith snarled once she knew who the intruder was.

Nikolai turned his head with his fangs bore. "Why should I he's an intruder to our home."

"First off, this is my home. You're just living furniture, and second, I know him." Lillith answered, "Now release him, before I rip your heart out."

"Fine but I got my eye on you old man." He warned as he released Albus.

"Go check on Harry, after you're the idiot who left him by himself in an old house." Lillith ordered before turning her glaze on Dumbledore. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for dropping in like this but we thought to bring some things that were saved from lily's home." Albus explained.

"You have your life in your hands by stepping foot here." Lillith states "Do come in, sorry the house isn't that right, I have a lot of work to do."

Albus straighten himself and followed her into the house. Once inside he saw most of the house in a state of reorganization. "Might I ask what is happening?"

"Traditionally, Vampires are not supposed to own property, but through the years we have found loopholes." Lillith explained, "So I am in the process of turning my home into a bed and breakfast."

"Ah very interesting." Albus smiled. "Is there any you need to help this endeavor along?"

"You to leave." Lillith answers, "And at least send a letter noticing me as to your next visit so you avoid being on the wrong end of these." She tapped a fang.

"Of course, I'll leave right now. I will leave more notice the next time we need to meet." Albus stood and walked out the home. A few seconds later, she heard the pop once more.

"Magic users are like gnats." Lillith states, before she looked toward the stairs. "It's safe."

Nikolai came downstairs with Harry laughing pulling on his hair. "Ow, ow, ow, please Harry stop."

Lillith giggled and went to take Harry, "Give me my kid."

"You can have him he's been trying to make me bald as he pulled my hair."

Lillith had her hair tied back in a braid to avoid having her hair pulled, "Oh please, if he pulled your hair out, it would just grow back by tomorrow night."

"That's not the point it hurts and he kept calling me pa'foot." Nikolai replies

Lillith stared hard, "Might be someone he knew, one of his parents' friends or some stuffed animal or something of that nature."

"Do I look like some kind of toy to you?" He asked in a huff

Lillith lowered eyelids, and looked coy, "Do you want me to answer that?"

Nikolai sputtered. "No like that Lillith and not in front of him."

Lillith laughed, "He's just a child, and bored at that. Bring in those boxes will you?"

"Fine, for someone you called furniture I'm moving around a lot." He grumbled as he left the room.

"You didn't have to show up, and it's the only way I can explain you without saying that we were once involved." Lillith answers as she tickled Harry's tummy. "Let's see what the old guy brought over, shall we?"

Nikolai hauled in a few of the boxes to the living room.

Lillith put Harry on the floor, some of the house was livable, but other parts were needing the updating. She went to the boxes, and found pictures, some were half-charred, and some clothing for Harry, and some stuff animals.

One picture, she dropped as if it burned her.

"Lillith, what's wrong, are you okay?" Nikolai ran over to her side.

"She did look like me…" Lillith whispered

Nikolai looked at the picture as well "You two really were sisters."

"You know that isn't true." Lillith replied

"Looking at that picture you could never tell." He reached over and picked up the picture. "Here let's put this in a proper place."

"No, put that in the nursery." Lillith objected

"As you wish." Nikolai replies

"She was my doppelganger." Lillith moaned as she turned haunted eyes to look at her male descendant.

Harry crawls over to the toys and grabs a stuffed dog. "pa'foot, pa'foot."

Lillith smiled at the child, before taking the boxes and putting them in a closet.

"Okay that's the last of them." Nikolai flopped down on the couch.

"Thanks." Lillith states

It took little over two months, to bring the house up to code, and rewire the house from the first installment of electricity, Lillith has to plead stupid, and say that she had inherited the house and didn't know what was going. The workers looked at her and noticed that the child didn't resemble the man living with them.

Nikolai slowly got in the swing of being a parent. "So ready to open the door to your business?"

Lillith looked at Nikolai, "You're just hoping for a sweet young thing to stink your fangs into."

"No I'm not we both agreed no snacking on the guests here."

"Who said anything about snacking?" Lillith asks, before sticking her tongue out at the male vampire.

"And you used to call me the prev. I feel sorry for harry when he gets older." Nikolai replied

"There is a major difference between what I will do to any girl, I do not like and what I to do to you." Lillith replies

"I worry about his first girlfriend with a mother like you. " Nikolai jokes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tourist season was the highlight of the Evans' bed and breakfast; wintertime was the off-season.

Lillith grinned as she was slowly remembering her first child, the one bore of her own flesh. As she took care of Harry, she was slowly gaining back her humanity that she had shut off decades ago.

The doorbell rang, signaling someone was at the door, but it was odd because during winter, no one stopped by, either because of the road was to icy or they just didn't feel like stopping.

"I got it, Lillith, you feed Harry." Nikolai called from the front desk.

She heard the front door open and Nikolai greet the guests with his voice smiled.

Lillith shook her head, and prepared Harry a healthy snack of diced apples, which he could feed himself with and left him in his high chair. She came around the corner, in one of her Victorian era gowns; she always wore when guests were due, "Welcome."

What she saw was a group of red heads all smiling and looking ready for bed as well.

"If you would follow me." Lillith states, she lead the family of red heads to the hallway with the guest rooms that wasn't the part where the owner's family lived.

"This is a wonderful inn you have here ma'am." The wife of the older red head commented

"Well it has been my dream to run a bed and breakfast." Lillith replies, "I didn't add in raising a one year old as well."

"I see well I understand have six of my own with another on the way." The father said with an easy grin

"Arthur, enough; we're here on vacation remember." the wife snapped.

Lillith regarded the family, and noticed something was off about all of them. Something that told her, they weren't as human as her normal guests. "Nick, be a dear and see to our littlest one?" she felt her friend and sometimes romantic partner behind them.

"Sure, Harry could use a play mate, if that's fine with you?" Nikolai asks

"Not right now, it's past his bedtime." Lillith answers, she turned to face Nikolai, "Just because you like to sleep all day, no one else does."

"Well okay later then." Nikolai frowned

Lillith finished showing the family to a set of rooms, "Breakfast is served at eight here, have a good sleep."

"Of course, thank you, we'll see you then." The woman responds

Lillith left them, and went to check on Harry before dragging Nikolai down to the cellar, she leaned against the wall. "Something is really strange about that family."

"Really, I would have never guessed that man's bag was full with rubber ducks." Nikolai replies

"What were you doing going through the man's bag?" Lillith questions

"It was the first thing he opened in their room just as I was leaving.

"I think they're like Dumbledore; there are protection wards around the house due to by blood relation to Harry." Lillith states, "Just be cautious with them, and try to act human, around them…"

"Now that's not normal in any sense of the word." Nikolai states, "Hey, I always act normal."

"Far as I can tell our kind is under intelligent creatures, with their government, or that's at least what I could pick up from Dumbledore." Lillith replies before looking at him, "You call him Little Snack, any one that doesn't know about us, thinks it's cute but to magic users…"

"Will see it as a threat got it no snack talk while they're here got it Lillith."

Lillith then stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, "Well, I'm going to get a few hours sleep, pleasant night."

"Fine, I'm going for a walk."

Lillith went out of the cellar and went to her bedchamber; she changed into a pair of sleep pants and a shirt, before climbing into bed.

Lillith woke early, and went down to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast; pancakes, crisp bacon, scrambled eggs, with milk, orange juice, and coffee.

The first person down was the mother "Dear let me help."

"No thanks." Lillith replies

The mother sat down at the table, "well can we talk for a bit its not that often I get some woman talk in with this group."

"Yes, alright." Lillith agreed

"How rude of me, I never introduced myself, I'm Molly."

"Lillith." The vampiress answers, then her attention was turning to the baby monitor, "If you will excuse me, for a minute."

"Of course, a mother's duty never ends." Molly states

Lillith nods, left to get Harry, and returned with him in a matter of minutes.

"Aww he's so cute just like my little Ron." Molly states

Lillith nods, set down Harry in his high chair, and heard Molly gasp. Lillith went about finishing breakfast, and set the table.

The rest all came downstairs and found the meal ready.

Molly's eyes were glued to the scar on the boy's forehead.

"Yes, he is who you think he is." Lillith states, "Just as I know you're not normal."

"Yes, we're not normal."

"You didn't have to confirm that." Lillith replied

"Your right but this is a strange situation."

"Not as strange as walking in on a drop off." Lillith replies as she made a small plate of scrambled eggs for Harry.

Both Harry and Ron gave happy sequels as they ate their eggs.

"Please tell me if Dumbledore suggested my home?" Lillith came right to the point, "Because I do not get anyone here during winter."

"Yes, Dumbledore did suggest your inn but he did not mention that you were undead." One of the children answers

Lillith jerked and narrowed her eyes, "How?"

Arthur spoke first. "It was young bill he has a knack for spotting strange things."

"I am not that strange." Lillith complained, "What's next, asking how I look like true dead woman?"

"We didn't mean you directly just that Bill gets a feeling for it. And no that would be very rude to talk of that."

"The story that you must stick with is that I'm Harry's mother's lost identical twin sister." Lillith states

"Never a doubt your secret is safe with us."

The clan all nodded in agreement.

Lillith nods

"I just have one question, how is it you're not…" the second oldest child asks

"How am I not crispy right now?" Lillith asks, "My pendant was blessed by a witch, I knew a few years ago."

The twin smile and begin to whisper to each other.

Lillith darted over and placed her hands on the twins' shoulders, "I wouldn't plan to steal something of mine, if I were you."

The twins gave an eep and shook their head no.

"Good, I get enough practical jokes by the lump of undead flesh upstairs." Lillith replies

"So I was right see father I told you there were two of them." Bill exclaimed with a happy grin.

"Did your father ever tell you to keep your mouth shut?" Lillith responds

Bill quickly shuts his mouth and he suddenly becomes interested in the tablecloth.

Lillith smiled "And I didn't even have to compel him."

"Please forgive him, he's still young?" Molly asked.

"Sure, and when you see Dumbledore, tell him to leave me alone. If I haven't harmed my grandson, I'm not going too." Lillith replied

"Of course we'll tell him but mostly he just said it was a good place to vacation nothing more."

Lillith didn't believe a word at all.

The phone rang, Lillith turned from irritated to charming, "Evans' Bed and Breakfast, Lillith speaking."

She listens to the call and answers some questions; Arthur watched completely Fascinated the whole time.

Lillith quoted a price for a three-night stay, including breakfast. "I have to check my night partner for that one." She wrote down everything. "I will call back as soon as I figure out the package."

Arthur just smiled and leaned in to his wife.

Lillith hung up, and growled at the phone. "Is the name 'Evans' Bed and Breakfast' that hard to figure out?"

The kids giggle at this while the two adults' just shake their heads.

The phone rang again.

Lillith answered again and nearly dropped the phone when she heard the voice on the other end.


	5. Chapter 5

The two magical adults felt the energy build in the room.

"Yes, sir. I have taken care of the formalities of residing here. The person's name on the deed is too young to take full control of the property." Lillith's voice was subdued as she spoke with the person on the other end.

The kids fell quiet waiting for the call to be finished. "So my child, I'm glad to hear and the other staying with you?"

"If you mean Nikolai, then yes." Lillith answers politely. Her heart started beating faster, with her being nervous.

"Ahhh yes, Nikolai; I remember him, I thought you stopped seeing him last century?" Lillith's Sire questions, the voice gave a soft chuckle "Now I understand that a child was placed with you?"

"Yes, but we still have a strong friendship, sir. " Lillith answers then her face contorted into an expression of agony. "Yes, sir."

"And he is of blood to you. Why now, my child."

"Because his mother was my doppelganger, and he is of the supernatural world as well." Lillith answers honestly.

"Very well then I expect you to raise him in proper understanding of our world as well and I will speak with you another time have a pleasant day and a good hunt." With that, the voice hung up.

Lillith hung up at as well, "How did he find me?"

"Who was that?" Molly asked her voice worried.

"There's a playpen in the sitting room, I think I shouldn't discuss this in front of young ones. The oldest ones are welcome." Lillith replies, as she got Harry out of the high chair and cuddled him to her chest.

Molly followed as well leaving her four youngest playing in the sitting room.

As the two women returned to the kitchen and sat down Arthur handed over a fresh cup of tea to them.

Lillith shook her head and went for her cabinet that held the liquor. She sat back down without bothering for a glass.

"So is something wrong." Arthur asks

"The first was business, the second was my Sire." Lillith answers, "And I am telling you this because we belong to the same tree, if not the same branch."

"Oh Merlin is everything going to be okay."

"Surprisingly yes." Lillith answers, "I am much older then I appear to be. Before I became a vampiress, I was human, and I had a child, then He came..."

"Well I'm glad to hear that we got worried when you're face looked worried. " Arthur responds.

"I was frighten that my sire would force me to give up, my grandson." Lillith replied

"Well I'm glad that's not gonna happen." Molly states

"His other option is to wait until Harry is grown and give him the choice of becoming immortal." Lillith states

"Well I rather it is his choice than forced like some others." Charlie states

"I do not want my human bloodline to end with him." Lillith whispered

"Of course I can understand that but once he's grown he can choose." Charlie replies

"I know but the other choice is, would he want my blood to change him or my Sire's." Lillith commented, she shook off her melancholy mood, "Now, are you planning on staying here longer or moving on ahead?"

"We're here for another day then we're off to see my cousin home." Arthur said.

"For this time, lunch and dinner are free of charge, as you can tell; I do not have customers in winter." Lillith answers, "Now if you would excuse me I have some other business to attend too."

Just then one of the twins ran in to the room with his skin as red as the family hair crying in to his mother's lap.

"uh…huh?" Lillith asks

"Mama, I'm red, I hate red. " the twin cried.

Arthur took out his wand and fixed his son's skin, "Just a case of accidental magic, there now, you're alright."

"What have I told you about teasing your brother?" Molly asked.

"Not too." George answers, pouting

"That's right, young man and what did I say would happen if you did." Molly

"Ma'am, he's at least three, I don't think he would remember." Lillith states "Plus he's just a little one, and he was playing…so you can't really get mad at him."

Molly looked at her then gave a simple smile "Your right, it does seem pointless to try but I so want them to do well."

"Take it from a very old mother, some punishments never work when the child is just destined to be a mischief maker." Lillith advised

"Well a mother can hope can't she?" Molly asks

"At least I know my son managed to have children." Lillith smiled

"I have a question...What's the function of a rubber duck?" Arthur asks

Lillith stared blankly at Arthur before completely loosing it, she started laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

About an hour later, Lillith had given the Weasley family a tour of her home/bed 'n' breakfast and pointing out places that the children were allowed and were not allowed to go. Now Lillith was sitting in her office, with a folder full of blank business checks.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lillith answers

Nikolai walks in looking like a wreck.

Lillith's hand went to her mouth, "What happened to you?"

"Uhh can we have a no noise rule before noon?

"They are children. I can't control children of other parents." Lillith answers, "Besides, you're the traditional vamp."

"That because I always was a night person." Nikolai replies

"Try sleeping in the cellar." Lillith replies, "I am not restricting the noise because it disturbs your beauty sleep."

"So anything happened while I was sleeping?"

"Yes, a rather surprising phone call." Lillith answers

"Oh good or bad"

"It was my Sire, you decide if it was good or bad, and somehow he knows you're here and Harry is under my care." Lillith answers waspishly.

"What how he's never been near here sweet darkness what did he say to you?"

"You know the feel of the bond between Sire and creation, unless it's an Original." Lillith answers, before going into the whole conversation between herself and her Sire.

"Okay, so hopefully he won't show up anytime soon." Nikolai replies before asking "And the family what's the deal with them?"

"Apparently Dumbledore is playing advertising agent in the magical community, he was the one who suggested our business." Lillith answers, "I believe he trusts Molly's judgment as a Mother, if I am the right one to raise their Savior." She snarled out the last word.

"Ahh, just what we need more noisy people here. Anyway, I'm getting ready to cook lunch you want anything or just a glass?" Nikolai questions

"The more magical citizens, the more knowledge, I will gain. I think that Dumbledore is hoping one of the Dark Lord's followers will take the bait and end up a meal. And no, I am fine." Lillith replies

Nikolai gave a sharp laugh at that. "Fine have fun playing business lady, I'll take harry to the yard after lunch if that's okay with you."

"Make sure to bundle him warmly, I doubt you would want to end up a snack." Lillith replied protectively

"Of course, I'll wrap him up nice and warm we don't need him sick and I don't want to be a the wrong end of your fangs except for fun." He leaned in close for the last part.

"Forget it." Lillith shoved Nikolai away.

"Ahhh you're no fun." He pouted as he left the office.

Lillith considered Nikolai an intimate friend, but she would never jump into bed with him again.

As Lillith worked on the books, she heard the happy squeals of Harry and the other kids in the backyard. She signed the last check, under an alias that she revived from the past, and took the stack of bills and exited the office went and put them in the post.

"Harry, slow down or you'll get hurt, she's gonna kill me." She heard Nikolai yell, "don't worry there young, they'll be fine."

Lillith put on her coat and went around back. When she got there, she saw all the kids running around with sticks as if riding horses.

Lillith watched and her mind wandered back across decades when she raised her son, and the simple games he invented until the time came when she had to give him up to humans, she was forced to compel them to take in her son as if he was theirs.

The kids continued to ride there sticks coming up with stories and adventures well until near dark.

"Okay everyone fun times over, we need to get cleaned up and ready for dinner now." Molly ordered in a crisp clear voice.

Lillith went back inside and fixed hot chocolate for those that could drink it without going on a sugar high. She then went back into the kitchen and went to prepare dinner.

Four years have passed, since Lillith had taken in her many times great-grandson into her coven, which sadly was this strange family was turning into, much to the vampriess' dismay.

The most surprising was that her Sire had shown up one day, and decided that he would like to be called gramps by young Harry.

Lillith watched Harry grow in to a normal kid, well as normal as one could be raised by vampires. She had enrolled him into the local primary school, and did the whole parent-teacher conference. In addition, had to spin a yard of manure of her late and much lamented identical twin sister and brother-in-law had been tragically murdered in a house invasion gone awry.

"Mom, when are we going to get my school supplies, I want to go now." Harry called out.

"Go jump on Uncle Nick." Lillith called down from her room.

"Okaay" Lillith could hear the smile he had.

Lillith yawned widely; she was going on no sleep. She was up all night answering phones, she thought about hiring someone, but she didn't know anyone willing to come to work out in the country.

"Ahhh! Lillith get him off, I'm up." Nikolai states

"You shouldn't have slept past your alarm." Lillith chastised as she sat in a chair and brushed out her hair.

"Come on, Uncle Nick; we're going shopping. You said you would come." Harry yelled as he jumped on the bed.

Lillith finished getting ready most of their guests and left already, and they weren't due for more until the afternoon.

Nikolai came out if his room looking barely awake. "You are an evil, evil woman; you know that right."

"Yes and your point is?" Lillith questions

"That's not right using Harry like that." He groaned as he stumbled to the kitchen.

"Perks of being a mom." Lillith answers, the first time Harry had addressed her as mom, she didn't correct him, she had the idea of that he witnessed his mother's demise and didn't want to cause him problems later.

They found Harry waiting by the door "Let's go mom, uncle Nicky you both move so slow." Harry was bouncing up and down in his excitement.

The two shared a look, which said 'we'll see when he enters a magic school'

As they traveled in to the town Harry just continue to ask questions about his new school and if he could help more at the inn.

"Harry, you're five, the little chores you do around the house is fine." Lillith answers

"But gramps said I have to prove myself a member of the coven, what's a coven anyway, you never told me?" Harry asks from the backseat.

"One of those things that I have to pound into gramps' thick head." Lillith answers, "And I'll answer that one in a few years."

"Ahh why can't you tell me now, uncle Nicky you'll tell me right what is it?" Harry asked giving him the sad eyes.

"Because you're still too young to understand." Nikolai answers

"Ahhh but…I don't want to wait." Harry pouted and crossed his arms in his seat.

"You're going to wait." Lillith states, "End of discussion."

"You know if you keep making that face its gonna freeze like that." Nikolai teased.

"IF you don't shut it right now, I will take back that ring and throw you out of this car, into the sunlight." Lillith threaten

Nikolai's hand went to cover the ring and the look he gave her was what did I do now.

"Shut up." Lillith states, "You're getting on my nerves."

"Yes ma'am." Nikolai spoke in a soft voice.

Lillith was driving and she almost cracked the steering wheel in anger.

They finally got to the shopping center and headed in to the first store.

Lillith managed to repress her anger and shop without thinking of her stupid Sire's mess up.

Harry and Nikolai went through the store as if they had a battle plan. The shopping cart was filled and stuffed before Lillith was half way through aisle.

'_I am so glad, that its land property that vampires can't own._' Lillith thought as she stared at the cart.

Harry placed a book bag in and with a big smile "All done."

"Yay." Lillith cheered

"I don't see why your saying 'Yay', you normally like shopping." Nikolai commented

"None of this is for me, genius." Lillith retorts, she breathed in and her eyes narrowed.

The vampiress' eyes began searching and landed on one family, she hoped never to deal with in her existence. "Nikolai, take a good whiff."

Nikolai did as he was told and nearly gagged. "By the shadows; what a stench coming of them. Please tell me, they're not related to you and I smelled wrong."

"That's my other granddaughter." Lillith whispers. "And her family."

"Can't we just kill them now and never deal with them ever again."

"No." Lillith replied

"Why not; it would be a service to the community?" Nikolai asks

"Whoever sired you was senile." Lillith states, "We can't allow our existence to be known."

Lillith felt a tug on her dress "Mom, aren't we heading out now."

Petunia Dursley nee Evans had a secret that no one knew about other than her husband and she was staring at it, her freakish sister was standing across the aisle.

Lillith bent and picked up her five year old son, causally keeping her eyes on the Dursleys, her other descendants. "Yes, my little love."

The trio made their way to the checkout line while the two vampires felt eyes boring holes in their backs.

"We're never coming back to this place again." Lillith declared

"I'm in full agreement with you there, lil." Nikolai whispered back.

"Silence, fool." Lillith states

They paid for everything and left the store with their purchases.

Once back at the house, Lillith and Nikolai took the bags up to the family area of the bed 'n' breakfast.

Lillith then went into her office, and picked up the phone and dialed a number she hated

After two rings the line was picked up. "Constantine residence, how may I help you?"

"Get me the one in charge and I do not care what its interrupting. " Lillith states

"Of course it'll be a moment. " and she heard the phone being placed down.

"This had better be a good reason for this Lillith." Damian growled in to the phone.

"You know I wouldn't call you unless I was angry. And I am beyond angry." Lillith snarled

"Fine, tell me, what happened and we'll see about fixing it."

"You! That's what happened! You told MY kid that he had to provide for the coven, have you lost your mind in your old age!" Lillith snarled, "He doesn't even know what a coven is."

"I thought you told him already and I did not tell him he had to provide just prove himself as in be a proper example of you." Damian answers, "Harry misunderstood what I said."

"How do you tell a FIVE year old about vampires, and that a deranged wizard murdered his parents in attempt to get to him? I am not telling him until he's older. Do not ever mention anything about covens or vampire themes to my child." Lillith stated then slammed the phone down on the cradle.

* * *

><p>DarkPriestess66: Any resemblance to persons live or dead is strictly coincidental.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Harry had his first day of school. Lillith found it strange now that Harry wasn't in the house all the time.

Lillith was sitting on the hearth with her chin in her hands. She had been thinking ever since Harry asked about being a member of the coven.

Nikolai walks and sees her sitting on the hearth. "You do know he'll be back by this afternoon right."

"I wasn't thinking about that." Lillith replied a bit waspishly, and then apologized for her behavior.

"Harry's question still bothering isn't it." Nikolai asks

"Yes, he's going to notice how all the other moms are aging and I'm not or that the other grandfathers are all silver haired and using walkers." Lillith replies, "I can't fight what I am, even the prey instinct is there whenever I get close to a person."

Nikolai nods "I know but what are we going to do?"

"We? The magical contracts, I was forced to sign didn't say anything about you." Lillith replies bitterly.

"Hey, just because I'm not bound by them does not mean I'm not going to help just like in said when I first moved in" Nikolai shot back

Lillith rolled her eyes. She sighed, "Humanity sucks, and it sucks badly when it's tripled from transition."

"Well yes but we both chose to rejoin it, when Harry came in to our lives and you can't say it's been all bad." Nikolai answers

"That's more of the victims really or their families if we killed them." Lillith replies, she stood up and dusted off her gown, "I'm going to change."

"Sure it's close to lunch and the rooms need a good cleaning as well so I'll take care of that." Nikolai replies

Lillith went up to her room, and changed out of her costume and into normal clothes; she pulled her out of its arrangement and put on running shoes. She heard Nikolai messing around the supply closet and starting at the far end. "I'm going out; I'll be back before Harry's out of school."

"Take your time; I'll get him from school."

Lillith didn't reply, she left the house, and started to run, before ending up a blur. That a full human would just dismiss as the wind. As she ran through the countryside she let her mind wander about Harry's question, what she's going to say, or if harry may just hate her as well.

Somehow, she ran toward the direction of Godric's Hollow. As she neared the center of the town, she saw a strange sign near a wrecked house. She didn't bother to read it, she went into the cemetery. "This is strangely ironic."

She walked through it looking at the names until she found a pair set off to the far corner.

"James and Lily Potter. These graves must be them." Lillith mused

As she neared the headstones, she saw that many flowers and other memorials were left there.

Lillith stood before the graves, in a truly perfect world; she would under the earth as well. "I am so sorry, granddaughter. I never thought that my attraction to the supernatural would have a ripple effect. This is my entire fault."

She stayed there for a while; she also noticed almost no one else came near this corner. The breeze blew a scent to her, and she was instantly on defense.

"You picked a strange place to hunt for a snack, vampire." the voice near the fence spoke.

"I am not hunting. And it's also said that witches and wizards cannot enter hallowed ground." Lillith responds, still defensive.

"That's an old wife's tale the muggles made up if they knew the truth half the cemeteries and churches would be burned to the ground."

"True, half of our myths are made up to protect ourselves as well." Lillith replies, still trying to judge if she was about to be bitten by a werewolf or not.

"So then why are you here? James and Lily didn't have any vampire friends." The werewolf questions

Lillith turned to face the werewolf. When she turned, she saw not a proud werewolf but a tired man that had seen some better days.

What the werewolf saw was a nightmare come to life.

Lillith saw the wolf's eyes shoot wide open and him fall to his knees and sobbed, "Lily, I'm sorry; I failed you both, the only family I had, and I failed you."

Lillith darted to him, "whoa, whoa, I am not who you think I am."

The werewolf looked up to her "well your no Dementor either." He tilted his head to show his confusion. "Who are you then if you're not Lily come back to haunt me."

"My name is Lillith; your Lily was my descendant." Lillith answers, "And she was also my doppelganger."

"I heard of it but most of your kind avoids their descendants." The werewolf replies

"I'm not sure of how if it was a Spirit call or not, but that is normally the case if we can't help it." Lillith answers "but if the situation is correct we do interfere."

The werewolf gave a sigh of relief "So you're the one who's caring for their child?"

Lillith's fangs slid down, "Just who told you that."

"No one I was just hoping it was you and not her magic hating sister." The wolf explained.

Lillith nodded "You're not going to tell anyone you seen me, right?"

"No, you have my word; no one will learn of you from me." The wolf answers

Lillith smiled "Trusting a werewolf." She ran off.

The vampiress returned home, she had come to a decision.

* * *

><p>Darkpriestess66: I would like to point out a far as vampire years, Lillith is older then the Salvatore Brothers, therefore NONE of them could be her Sire, I repeat Damon or Stefan is not her Sire.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as she walked in a black hair cannonball tackled her.

"Hello, Harry." Lillith picked up the five year old.

Harry just gave her a big smile and began telling her of his first day of school.

All Lillith had to reply with was 'really and you don't say.'

"Yeah and then the teacher gave us these blue card that you got to fill out." and handed over a blue emergency contact card.

"Alright, I sign any papers, you have." Lillith replies, "Where is Nick?"

"He said that he's in the cellar checking something and to stay in the sitting room till you came home." Harry answers

"Alright," Lillith replies, "I'm home, so let's go upstairs and you can play in your until dinner?"

Harry smiled and took off like a rocket.

Lillith followed him knowing Nikolai heard her.

A few minutes later Nikolai came in to the room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt "Had a good run Lillith." He took a sniff and stiffened like a bored.

Lillith grinned "Pleasant run. Harry? Uncle Nick and I will be downstairs, talking about things that will bore you to sleep."

"Okay, go and have your boring grown up talk; I rather play." Harry continued doing just that.

Lillith and Nick left the room and went downstairs.

"What you smell is correct." Lillith states

"And you're not hurt and that is the same clothes you left in?" His voice was confused.

"I'm as shocked as you are." Lillith replies and went into the whole tale.

Nikolai flopped down on the couch in a state of shock "Okay, I'm only going to say this once your granddaughter had some very strange friends."

"And I don't? How did you think I got that ring of yours blessed, I didn't do it myself. I am damn sure that Damien doesn't own a daylight ring." Lillith answers, "I keep in touch with that reclusive coven of witches." She then looked at him, "I have come to a decision."

Nikolai waited wanting her to tell him.

"I am going to tell him part of the truth." Lillith states

"Really are you sure that's a smart thing to do." Nikolai questions

"Not really, but he's been asking too many questions and it's partly Damien's fault." Lillith answers

Nikolai just groaned, "This is going to be a fun conversation you do know that right." He then started grumbling in Russian.

"Now the question is when…" Lillith broke off the sentence when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Tell me the truth about what mom?" Harry asked.

"You know what picture in your room? With the man who looks a lot like you?" Lillith questions

The one with you and dad before I was here." Harry answers

Lillith motioned to Harry to come sit on her lap.

Harry did getting comfortable in her lap and looking up to her.

"That woman isn't me, but she is your mommy too." Lillith replies

"Mom, what you mean that isn't you, who else can it be?" His young voice filled of confusion.

"Her name was Lily; she was your real mother." Lillith states, she couldn't tell him what happened to her just yet.

"But she looks just like you; you always said it was you." Harry replied

"Well that was a fib, that woman wasn't me…she was my sister." Lillith states, "You started calling me mama and I didn't want to correct you."

"Then where is she if I'm with you now." Harry asked his throat tighten with emotions.

"She's on the other side of life, child." Damien's voice answered from the hallway.

Lillith raised an eyebrow at her creator; they didn't share a Sire bond. Therefore, she wasn't inclined to please him. "Don't you know what a phone is?"

"The other side of life? What do you mean gramps?" Harry asks

"She's not alive anymore." Damien answers, and then looked at the two vampires with a flash of expression that read 'I did my research too.'

"S-s-she dead like dad but why." He leaned into Lillith's chest.

"Because of a very bad man." Lillith whispered

Harry just began to cry in to her shirt.

Lillith held him, as she struggled to keep her true face from showing in anger at her creator.

"Lillith, you want me to take Harry to his room while you two talk?" Nikolai asked.

"No." Lillith replied with a maternal edge to her voice.

"Okay no worries." Nikolai replies, as he got comfortable.

Lillith stood up holding Harry as he cried; she went up the stairs and entered his room, holding him until he fell asleep. Using vampire speed, she slipped out from under him; proceeding to cover him with the blanket.

Once she was back down stairs, she walked up to her creator and slapped him across the face.


	9. Chapter 9

DarkPriestess66: Lillith, Nikolai and Damien all belong to me, they are not cannon characters on the series Vampire Diaries. SO STOP ASKING.

* * *

><p>Lillith moved away and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. "If vampires were able to reproduce through natural means, I would chop off important part of your anatomy with a rusty kitchen knife."<p>

The two men hands fell between their legs out of fear.

"But since they can't you're safe for now." Lillith states, feeling intense enjoyment of watching the males feeling fear.

Nikolai stands and goes to leave. "I'll think I leave you two to work it out."

"Immortal chicken." Lillith states

"So I guess I deserve that but Harry needs to know the truth." Damien comments

The vampiress watched her creator with impassive eyes. "You're a heartless bastard."

"No, not heartless; tactless, unthinking, but not heartless not anymore Harry changed that." His voice softer than she ever heard it.

"I didn't believe it when I first met you, and I don't believe that now." Lillith replied, she unbent enough. "But I do agree to a point."

Damien nodded and sat down across from Lillith.

"You have never dealt with a human child." Lillith states, "You have never raised a human child."

"No, I haven't; the older ones, I've dealt with." Damien replies

"Yeah the ones that have developed further then children." Lillith states, "The ones that we're allowed to change…"

"Yes, I just the gun with Harry, I should have let you deal with it." Damien states

"Now I have to deal with the other part of this strange family, to reveal that I'm not human, and to a certain degree, he isn't a normal human either." Lillith states as she put her arm on the armrest and leaned her cheek on her hand.

Damien just stood there deep in thought as well. "Maybe Lillith, you should explain everything slowly and give him time to digest it all."

Lillith often wondered if she ripped out her creator's heart, if she would die as well. "He is five years old; I doubt he would understand the meaning of everything."

"That's what I meant you just told him to wait a few more years or say that a coven is a type of family."

"What if goes into school and tells everyone, I have never been in a place that I like, and I really like it here, I have lived through several lifetimes, each one, our kind the supernatural has fallen into myth and legend. Most of us can walk freely among humans and they never suspect a thing." Lillith replies, she then shook her head. "No, I will not tell him more until he receives his acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

"Very well then I will do as you want." Damien agrees

Lillith looked up at her creator, "You have existed far longer than I have. Perhaps, you know the answer to question; I have been seeking for a few years now."

"I can try there are many things that I don't know as well." Damien replies.

"Is there such a thing as true love for our kind?" Lillith asks, "Because I see everyone falling in love and I want that as well."

Damien let out a deep breath "Yes there is I never found it I have seen it in other parts of the world but it's rare very, very rare."

Lillith nods, "Thank you."

"I'm glad to have helped now let's go out for dinner to celebrate Harry's first day of school."

Lillith looked at her creator "And just how I am I supposed to do that? Hunt down the nearest villain and serve him up?" then the smiled "it was a joke, and I do not want to deal with a cranky five year old, so no."

Damien chuckled. "Lillith, sometimes I wonder about your humor but maybe later this week then?"

Lillith stood up and drifted into the kitchen, "And you seem to forget, I am running a business here."

"Well then I'll bring something special." Damien suggests

"Do I need to write you a handbook on what not to give to a child?" Lillith questions, as she got a frying pan from the cabinet then got the pack of boneless skinless chicken breast from the refrigerator. She got down some olive oil from the spice cabinet.

"Actually, yes, that might be a good idea given I haven't dealt with young ones all that often." Damien responds

Lillith cut the chicken breasts into slices and put them into the frying pan; she then went back into the spice cabinet and got down a bottle of an herb, which was one of the few weaknesses a vampire has. "Yes, I know what that is."

"Well so long as it's for Harry alone."

"I have been eating a little of vervain myself, to build up a tolerance." Lillith responds not taking her eyes of the chicken.

"Well I'm glad and what of Nikolai do you dose his food as well?" Damien asks

"No. what he does, is none of my concern." Lillith answers

"You're still resentful of him forcing his way in to your life once more." Damien commented

"No, I am over that part." Lillith answers, she went about a got another pot and filled it with water and put that on the stove.

The two continued to talk till Harry came back down his eyes still red from the crying." Mom, did she and dad love me?"

"Yes, they did very much." Lillith answers

Harry just reached over and hugs her, holding her tightly.

"Harry, what have we talked back when mommy's cooking?" Lillith asks

"Not to be near the stove cause I might get burnt." Harry answers

"And where are you right now?" Lillith questions

Looking around he saw and moved towards his gramps "Sorry mom I forgot."

Lillith nods and finished preparing Chicken _Alfredo_.

The meal passed quietly with the adults just passing looks to each other and Harry barely eating.

Lillith stood up, and went around picking Harry up. "Come with me, my darling."

Harry just nodded and let Lillith carry him.

Lillith carried Harry outside and set him on the ground, "Your birth parents are always with you, just listen to the sounds of the night."

Harry closed his eyes and just listened to the nighttime sounds.

Each of them heard crickets chirping, the breeze rustling the leaves still in the trees, some of the night animals that were unafraid of the vampiress and the human.

"Mom, I'm so confused now."

"Don't worry about it; just know they are still with you even if you can't see them." Lillith replies, as she knelt and hugged Harry to her. "And I am sorry that you had to learn the truth this way, my little love."

Harry just held on to her "its okay, mom, it not your fault gramps was being a dummy."

"Yes, I couldn't agree with you more on that one." Lillith laughed.

As more years went by Harry began to notice something about his mother, uncle, and even his grandfather when he shown up at times, neither of the three seemed to age, but the other people coming and going never seem to notice anything.


End file.
